Snow and Daggers
by magus5542
Summary: It has been a year since team RWBY graduated from Beacon Academy and they have all gone their separate ways. However when their former leader is in trouble, Weiss Schnee decides to take matters into her own hands with her hired body-guard. However what they find will push them to their limits and our heiress will have to get support from someone else now. [Weiss Schnee, OC]
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan-fic soI will gladly take any criticism to make the story even better. :)**

Chapter One - The Ice Queens Reign

Weiss Schnee was sitting behind the desk she had became so accustom to for the past five months. After taking over the Vale portions of the Schnee Dust Company, she had become more of a manager and business woman than a Huntress. This didn't bother her; she knew she was doing the right thing by getting rid of the scum and crime inside of her family's company, but she did miss the days of fighting Grimm with her team. She continued to train to keep her skills sharp, however, being a Huntress always came first for her. She had no intention of staying in charge of the company and planned on giving it to her sister, Winter, as soon as she was sure that the company was back in the right moral grounds.

"_I wonder how Ruby is doing.." _she thought to herself as she shifted through her paperwork for that day, cursing herself for pushing herself too hard in training and straining her body. She was sore all over and could barely focus on her work.

"_Knowing her she's probably energetically running around hacking and slashing through every Grimm outside the kingdom_" she thought with a chuckle, remembering her old leaders antics. "_Perhaps when I am done here I will go out and find her_."

Weiss' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her office intercom going off. "Ms. Schnee, Gottfried has arrived. Shall I send him in?" The secretary asked politely.

"Yes, right away. Thank you, Sarah" She said in a cheerful tone despite dreading this meeting.

After a few moments, the door to her office opened up and a man walked in covered head to toe in a navy blue combat outfit. His entire head is covered by a sleek helmet designed by the military that had only two openings for his eyes, both of which were currently covered by dark visors. His arms, legs and chest guarded by a thick black armor that allowed flexibility and movement. He had a pair of twin daggers attached to his belt and a vest on his chest chest covered with magazines for his weapons. He gave a simply nod to Weiss who motioned for him to have a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk as she sat down in her own.

"So Gottfried, I will be quick about this. I have looked through all the records from soldiers and mercenaries hired by this company from the past and it seems you have been the most successful of them all. I wish to offer you a more permanent position at this company" Weiss said with a stern look, knowing all to well Gottfried wasn't into pleasantries.

Gottfried simply nodded as he slowly removed his helmet to reveal his scarred face and look of interest upon it. He began to motion his hands in the standard sign language. "You have my attention" he signed.

Weiss nodded to the man as she leans back in her chair, shifting slightly "I am sure you know that the White Fang extremists have been becoming a bigger issue as of late and, with my position, I am feeling the need to have a permanent body-guard."

"What kind of duties would I have to engage in?" he signs to the woman, keeping a stern look on his face.

"Quite simple, you will be with me at almost all hours of the day and with your abilities you may be required to be in stealth for certain occasions" Weiss said to the man as she inspected him carefuly, having never seen him without his helmet.

"And if I notice a potential threat, I am to immediately eliminate the target?" he signed to her.

"In most circumstances, I would prefer you find a way to report the threat to me directly. However, if it is a dire situation, yes, you will be authorized for lethal force"

"What kind of pay will I be seeing?"

"Five-thousand Lien a week" Weiss said with a slight smirk, thinking to herself that the mercenary would be crazy to not take the offer

"Seven-thousand and you have your man" he signed back with that same stern look.

Weiss was slightly taken back by this, not because she couldn't afford it, but because she had not expected such a quick..acceptance from Gottfried. "That should not be a problem, I would like to add that all ammunition, weapon repairs, lodging and meals will be provided by the company" she said, keeping her composure.

"Then you have your man" he signed to her before he stood up. "When do I start?"

"Next week once I begin my next plans for Vale" she says as she taps her fingers together. "However..that little tid-bit doesn't leave his room." she said seriously to the man who only responded with a nod as he turns to leave without another word. "You are dismissed" Weiss said sarcastically after he left.

She spun her chair around and gazed out of the large window in her office toward the city and sighed heavily, knowing that she may have some trouble keeping her newly hired body-guard in check. Though, he is the best in the kingdom and she needs the best. She shook herself out of her thoughts and spun her chair around gazing back at the paperwork at hand. "This is going to be a long year" she whispered to herself.

Deep in the forests in the outskirts of Vale is where her current objective has her. Of course, it has to be a Grimm infested, dark and gloomy forest that she has no actual business being in. No business besides the two White Fang grunts Blake is currently tailing in hopes of finding their base of operations.

"_It has been seven hours and these two are still wandering the forest_" she thinks to herself, "_I wonder if they even know where they are_"

She lunged from tree-branch to tree-branch lightly as she keeps her eyes on her prey, thanking the gods that the sun is starting to go down, giving her more cover. She watches the two White Fang grunts as they stop, one pulling out a cigar to light it up.

"Hear about the guys up north who ran into a snag?" the smoking one asks his partner

"No.. and I don't really care, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway" The other said, clearly annoyed.

"Well you should know.. some huntress killed fifty of our brothers up there and destroyed the base" the smoking one said, ashing his cigar.

"You have got to be kidding me" the partner said in disbelief. "A single huntress?"

"Yep, the guys that survived said she was fast. No one could keep track of her and she kept shooting down those that fled with a giant scythe"

"How many made it out?"

"Seven.. and the boss is beyond pissed. I heard he's putting a stop to all operations and focusing everything on killing that huntress"

"_That's not good_" Blake thought to herself as she got a bit closer in case the two decided to move.

"Damn.. I ran into a scythe wielder once. Barely made it out with both my arms intact" the partner said as he looked around cautiously.

"Yea I am not looking forward to it either" The smoking man said before he looks to his watch. "Well our patrol is about over.. back to base?" he asked as he put out his cigar

"Yeah. You know the boss isn't going to be happy with the smell" the partner said

"Ehh.. the boss can suck my left nut" the smoking man said as they walked off into the night. The made their way back to the base quietly as Blake kept close and hidden in the shadows, making sure to track them.

After what seemed like hours, they finally walked into a cave. Luckily for Blake, she could see in the night and watched them as they entered a concealed elevator inside of the cave and disappeared into the ground.

"_Weiss and Yang will want to know about that.." _Blake thought to herself as she left and headed back to main Kingdom. "_If what those two said..Ruby is in trouble. If Ruby got hurt.. Yang would most likely topple the entire kingdom until she killed whoever was responsible_"

_Two Days Later_

Weiss would be laying in her bed in the small mansion she called her home with a very pleasant smile on her face. However, her rest would be interrupted as her scroll began to go off. Sleepily, she rolled over and grabbed it off of her nightstand to look, seeing Blakes name pop up. She looked at the time and noticed it was 2:34 AM

"Ugh..Blake you better have a good reason for waking me up so early." Weiss said in an irritated tone.

"Ruby is in danger and we need to find her before the White Fang does" Blake said bluntly, causing the heiress to lay there stunned for a few moments before responding.

"Okay.. that is a good reason" She said as she began to roll herself out of bed and wander toward her desk to turn on her coffee pot. "What happened?"

Blake began relaying the intel she gathered from the two she tracked two days ago to Weiss as she drank her coffe and started to get dressed.

"Why does it not surprise me that Ruby would be to skilled for her own good" the heiress said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Have you been able to get a hold of Yang?"

"Yes, but she is currently in Vacuo and it would take her weeks to get back to Vale." Blake said. "We probably don't have that kind of time. I will be arriving at the Schnee Vale Headquarters within five hours."

"Alright. I will meet you there.. I may be a bit late though, my new bodyguard starts today and I am going to have to go fetch him earlier than I expected."

"New bodyguard? Hmm.. Are you sure he's not just eye candy?" Blake asked, causing Weiss to just imagine the Yang-like smirk on the faunus girl's face.

"Oh, shut up! Just get here, okay?" Weiss said impatiently before hanging up. "What is with those two and always trying to play matchmaker!" she mutters to herself as she goes about getting ready for her now overly complicated day.

_Two hours later_

Weiss found herself standing in front of a house in the farther reaches of the city with her driver waiting just on the road. She gazed up at the building, seemingly surprised, yet seeing what she expected from Gottfried's home. The house was painted black and clearly had a ominous appearance in its design. The lawn was covered in rather obvious booby-traps and signs all over the place as a warning to any unwanted trespassers.

"Well, this is going to be interesting" she said as she pulled out her scroll and began to dial Gottfried's number. Before she finished, Gottfried would suddenly appear right in front of her, causing the Heiress to jump back slightly. "Oh dust, you scared me!" she cried out before taking a few deep breaths, putting her hand over her heart. "I guess you don't sleep much do you."

Gottfried simply shook his head before he glanced back at his home and tapped his helmet, causing all of the dim lights to shut off and all of the booby-traps around his house to activate. He looked back to the heiress and nodded to her, gesturing toward her car.

"Ever the strong and silent type" she mutters with an annoyed look on her face before she turns to enter her car followed by Gottfried, who took a seat facing the heiress. "So there has been a change of plans Gottfried that I hope will not change your mind about taking this job."

Gottfried Sat there for a moment gazing at the heiress and motioned for her to continue. "Well, to put it bluntly, a old and close friend of mine has been in the outer edges of Vale helping villages and nomads outside of the Kingdoms protection and she has pissed off the very extremists that I hired you to protect me from."

Gottfried raised his hand to motion for silence for a moment before he began to sign to her. "You want to go out to find your friend, rescue her or at least protect her while you take out the rest of the White fang?"

Weiss nodded with a slight smirk. "For a mute, you are quick to catch on."

Gottfried merely shrugged his shoulders before responding. "Going outside of the Kingdom will not be cheap.. you remember that, I assume."

"Oh quite, which is why your pay will be tripled along with keeping said benefits and.. we might be able to throw in a few extra things to make it even more worth your while."

Gottfried stared at the Heiress for a moment before silently nodding and gazing out the window without another word. Weiss simply smiled as she did the same, content to contemplate her next move. It had been months since she last seen her hyperactive, scythe wielding friend who annoyed her to no end. Yet, she was eager to see Ruby again. Something about her cheerful bubbly demeanor made Weiss smile on the inside.

After a half hour long drive, they arrived at the Schnee Vale headquarters and made their way to Weiss' office in silence. Taking the elevator up, Weiss couldn't help but sneak a better look at her new bodyguard. Having never seen the man upclose for an extended period of time, she never paid any attention, but there was something about him that finally caught it which was saying something since her mind was always so busy with school and now work to even think about men. She shook it off as the doors opened and they headed into the office, causing her bodyguard to assume his cloaked position before anyone seen him leave the elevator.

"Good morning, Ms. Schnee! I wasn't expecting to see you so early." the red-headed Sarah stated as she stood up to shake her boss' hand.

Weiss smiled at her secretary and glanced at her attire, noticing that she was wearing a much nicer suit with a skirt and stockings today along with heels. "What's got you all fancied up Sarah?" Weiss asked provoking a slight blush from Sarah.

"My fiance and I are going out for dinner when I get off of work, but I won't have time to get dressed properly to look nice for him, so I wore this to work." she said with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh that won't do. Go ahead and take off a few hours early today. You have earned it, Sarah" Weiss said with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you Ms Schnee!" Sarah said before she sat down at her desk as Weiss and Gottfried entered her office. Weiss took her seat and looked at the clock on the wall to realize they were a half hour late to when Blake said she would arrive.

"_That cat is always late_.." she thought before sorting out her desk while glancing around. "Gottfried are you even here?" she asked causing her bodyguard to appear for a short moment to give her a nod before vanishing from sight once again.

"This is going to take some getting used to" Weiss said with a sigh.

**I will try to add to this once every few days after reading the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first time I have tried POV changing as I write however I am thinking I like doing it this way better, allows me to put more detail on each character. As always I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter 2 Introductions are in order.

_Thirty minutes later._

Blake would walk into Weiss office after being rushed in by the smiling secretary. She smiles ever so slightly upon seeing the heiress sitting in her typical white on top to light blue themed dress that went down just past her knees. The woman's top would be held up by a thin straps over her shoulders, and her hair is still kept in its normal off-center pony-tail.

"It has been a while Weiss" Blake said as she sat down. She would look around the room sniffing slightly but says nothing of it.

"It has Blake.. but you didn't call me with such urgency to catch-up, what is going on?" The heiress asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Indeed, like I said over the phone the White Fang is after her." Blake said with a somber look on her face. "From what I heard, she slaughtered an entire base full of White Fang extremest"

Weiss would arch a brow at hearing this as she places a finger on her chin. "That doesn't sound like the Ruby I know." she says in a concerned tone. "They had to have done -something- to provoke her."

Blake would sniff around again slightly before nodding. "I know, you two were always the one who kept me and Yang from killing the 'bad guys' as Ruby put it."

Weiss took notice of Blake's sniffing as she sighs. "Gottfried, you might as well come out, she can smell you."

Blake would blink slightly before her head darts to her right as the invisible man would show himself standing against the wall. The Faunus woman would immediately jump up from her seat and grabs her weapons. "What the hell Weiss what is he doing here!" she yelled out.

"Calm down, calm down Blake, he is on our side." She in a reassuring, yet commanding tone. "He served his time for his attack on us and has resumed his job as a mercenary."

"So you hired the man who tried to kill us?" Blake asked defensively, lowering her weapons but keeping her yellow eyes on the man.

"I did because -we- are the reason his lifestyle has become..difficult." She states with a sigh. "Not many people will hire a mute mercenary." she says in a "matter-of-fact" tone.

"Wait, he is mute?" Blake asked as she gazed towards Gottfried with an arched brow.

"Yes, I am." he signed to the faunas as he sat down next to Weiss

"Yes that isn't the only difficulty we caused him." Weiss said causing Blake to arch a brow. "To put it bluntly, we pummeled him so bad that his Aura is almost entirely gone"

"Well, when you put it that way," Blake looks over to Gottfried, "I apologize for the damage done but for defending myself and my friends." she said in a stern tone.

Gottfried simply nodded to her before he looks over to Weiss who places her hand on his shoulder. "Leave us be for the moment." she said in a very -boss like- way. The man would nod once more before he stands to take his leave. The second the door closed he could hear the two talking, or rather arguing as their voices became more and more elevated.

"Oh dear, those two never see eye to eye" Sarah said to Gottfried as she looks at the door worried. "It makes me wonder how they are still friends."

"They are sisters in combat, they have become family" Gottfried signed to the woman before he walks off to leave.

_Two Hours Later: Gottfried POV_

Gottfried stood silently outside of the Scnhee Vale headquarters, concealed from those around him as he watches the citizens of Vale go about their daily lives. _"I wonder how many of them are completely oblivious to the fact that their lives are still in danger." _He thought to himself before hearing the front door of the building open to see Blake storming out. He was about to follow when his scroll began to vibrate, causing him to stop and pull it out, only to see his boss messaging him to head back in.

_"Lovely..." _He thought as he makes his way back into the building _"..Part of me thinks she's a bit of a control freak" _As he made his way back up to Weiss' office he notices that the door to her office got kicked down and Weiss was standing gazing out the window with her arms crossed, sobbing slightly. _"Even when upset she still manages to look elegant"_ he thought to himself before shaking himself out of it and enters her office.

Upon hearing him enter Weiss would turn to look at him. "We will be going alone for now, since I cannot get a hold of Ruby's sister Yang." She said sternly.

"Very well, how long do we have to prepare for our trip?" He signed

"It depends on how long you need to get ready" she stated

"If you can give me extra ammo, I will be just fine"

"Very well, we will leave tomorrow, according to Blake, Ruby's last known location was at a village about ten miles outside of the city" Weiss said as she turned around to gaze back out the window. "We will be arriving my airship, then traveling on foot after that."

_"Traveling around with Weiss Schnee to try to find a lost huntress..I did not expect that I would be doing -this- kind of work" _He thought to himself _"But who am I to complain, this job pays more than anything I got -before- I lost my voice"_

_The next morning: Weiss POV_

_ "This is going to be a very long mission" _I thought to myself, _"normally I wouldn't be complaining but without Blake or Yang.. I feel alone"_ I glanced over to where I knew my bodyguard remained hidden per my orders. With his unique ability to stealth, I wanted him to be my trump card in case someone or something attacks me. Though I have seen him fight, and he has done missions for me in the past and succeeded on almost every one, I still can't help but feel nervous around him.

Maybe it was that we once had to fight him. Or maybe it was that he barely communicates with anyone. There was just -something- about this man that made me uneasy. However I couldn't help but admire him as well, seeing his physical condition. Being mute with a very weak Aura to protect yourself is difficult enough. Still retaining your position as a mercenary and being able to complete missions in -very- hostile White Fang outposts was borderline insanity.

_"I wonder what drove him to this sort of life.." _I thought before I was interrupted by the sound of my airship landing at the dock. We both made our way onboard and the pilot immediately took off.

"Ms. Schnee, before we get to our destination I have been ordered by your father to relay a message" the pilot said through the radio. "He wants you to keep in contact with the company in some way so he can keep tabs on your progress"

_"Why the hell does he care about my 'progress', he never cared about it while I was at Beacon"_ I thought before responding. "Of course"

"Now that I got that out of the way..how long do you plan on being gone Ms. Schnee?" The pilot asked respectfully

"Three weeks, however if we do not complete our mission we will return to resupply ourselves"

"Well I wish you luck Ms. Schnee."

"Thank you"

We arrived at our destination, a very tiny village out on the edges of the forest. Both myself and Gottfried had to jump down from the airship onto a clearing nearby, since there was no room for the ship to land. We turned to look at the village only to see some of the people staring at us.

_"How can they live like this" _I thought as I looked at the very rudimentary homes and buildings. We walked up to the closest person and I pulled out my scroll, pulling up a picture of Ruby and showed it to the older woman before us.

"Have you seen this woman recently?" I asked politely

"Ohhh yes we have she fought off a pack of Beowulf about three weeks ago." The old woman replied with a happy smile. "She was such a nice woman, only asking for a place to sleep and a meal in return."

"Do you have any idea where she may have gone to?" I asked the woman who simply turned and pointed towards the forest.

"She said she would hunt the rest of the pack that had attacked us. Said something about taking care of the Alpha. We don't know exactly where that is but she had to have been successful since we have not seen a single Beowulf since she left!"

"Well thank you ma'am, you have been a great help" I said with a smile _"Not really, three weeks ago, and with her semblance we are nowhere -near- where she is now"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A few things I would like to mention. First of all I decided to keep this story about Weiss and Gottfried due to the fact that I am absolutely terrible at writing Blake or Yang. Second I apologize about the delay, I had some real life issues to take care of that kept me from writing. Lastly, I have decided to keep this in Weiss's POV, simply to make my life easier and I feel it will help the flow of the story. And of course I do not own RWBY in any way, I only wish I was that awesome.**

Chapter 3: A New Dust

I thought to myself that I really should have asked the womans name, however I put it behind me as we walked through the small village. Gottfried was with me, though he spent his time staring down anyone who even came remotely close to us.

"Gottfried I commend you for what you're trying to do but I would appreciate it if you didn't terrify these people." I said, earning a heavy sigh from my bodyguard.

Once he relaxed I decided to look around for a bit more before I saw something I wasn't expecting to see, a small shop that appeared to sell Dust. I motioned for my bodyguard to follow and walked inside the tiny shop and was greeted by a young man, probably around fifteen.

"Oh hello travelers, how may I help you?" the boy asked in a cheerful tone.

"I am just looking around really, I have enough supplies to last us for a little while," I said as I glanced around looking at the various dust crystals, "I wasn't expecting to see a dust shop in a town so, isolated"

"Oh well we get frequent visits from hunters passing through to the other outer villages that we manage to get enough business to merit one." the boy said with a chuckle.

"I see," I said rather distracted, noticing a strange crystal that was glowing white, "What is this?"

"That ma'am is a light dust shard," the boy started as he opened up the case and pulled it out and handed it to me, "A few of the locals know how to use these to heal wounds."

A 'light dust shard', that is absurd. How could there be a type of Dust that I don't know about. I gazed down at the shard as it continued to glow and to my surprise I saw my body starting to glow as well.

"My my, this is a first." the boy said looking impressed.

"What..what is happening?" I asked the boy looking at him confused.

"Your Aura is reacting to the shard, meaning you can use it to heal others as well."

"Really," I started looking back at the crystal thinking for a long moment before I looked back up to the boy. "I'll take a case of these then"

"Coming right up," he said as he moved to the register and pushed a few buttons, "that will be one-hundred lien" he said

_"Quite expensive for a case of crystals"_ I thought to myself as I paid the boy and turned to leave. _"But if what the boy said is true then I will need to come back here when we are done to find out where they get these crystals"_

I began to run my mind through the possibilities of this new Dust type while we walked back towards the landing area. When we did I glanced over to my bodyguard who simply was watching our surroundings.

"Well we should start to make our way towards where Ruby left towards. I doubt we will find anything anytime soon but it's our best shot." I said getting a simple nod from my bodyguard.

_Two Hours Later, deeper in the woods._

It may have been a while since Ruby had been through here but the evidence that my previous leader is clear with slash marks all over the trees. Even the rocks weren't safe from the red-hooded warrior as many of them looked pretty banged up.

"We should look for a place to set up camp for the night" I said to my bodyguard who at this point had opted to stay concealed from sight. He did have a rather strange presence to him that let me know he was still there. I just contused to walk, occasionally glancing around for a clearing before spotting a rather small one close to a nearby river.

"Wonderful," I muttered to myself before looking in where I thought Gottfried was, "if you would please keep an eye out while I set the tent up."

Luckily for me, I was able to get us a rather large tent that practically set itself up. I merely placed it on the ground and fiddled with the controls causing the metal support rods to extend out and connect to each-other before the tarp extended over it and sealed itself on the top. I gazed happily at our little makeshift home that had enough room for both of us to sleep comfortably.

Once the tent was set up I looked over to see Gottfried already digging a small hole. I watched him curiously trying to figure out exactly what he was trying to do before I saw him placing a bunch of small twigs and foliage into the hole then digging a second at an angle towards the bottom.

After finishing that he took a bit of fire dust from a bag and put it in front of his mouth before he quite literally breathed fire into said hole, starting a fire in his hole before he started putting bigger sticks in to make it bigger.

"I'm impressed" I said with a pleasant smile, only to be met with a shrug as he stabbed two Y-shaped sticks into the ground. He then looked to me and signed "I am going to go hunt, keep your weapon handy I should be back within fifteen minutes."

"Oh, ok." I said as the man walked off into the darkening woods and disappeared from sight. As he left I felt a strange feeling of vulnerability and gripped Myrtenaster tightly. I glanced around in the darkness listening for any possible threats, hearing only the sounds of the nearby river and the occasional bird singing.

After what felt like an eternity Gottfried returned with a large bird under his arm that was missing its head. His clothing and daggers were stained with blood as well. I watched as he started plucking the feathers off and began to clean the bird.

"You know, we did bring food to eat for this trip." I said gesturing towards the large bag that I had carried.

"I needed to kill something." he signed to me before going back to work.

I decided to not watch anymore and pulled out the small case of white crystals I purchased at the village and pulled one out and held it in front of my face. Once again the crystal began to glow and reacted with my Aura. I focused as much as I could on the slightly warm feeling that surrounded me before my hands began to glow brightly, causing my bodyguard to look up and watch.

I looked towards him and tilted my head slightly.. "Gottfried.. I have a question. Would it bother you if I tried to heal your vocal cords?"

The man simply nodded to me and motioned for me to wait for a moment. He stabbed a metal rod through his freshly gutted and cleaned bird and placed it over the fire before moving closer and sat down in front of me patiently.

I reached out and placed my hand on his neck gently and focused once again on the warmth coming from the crystal. As before my hand began to glow brightly and I watched him carefully.

"Do you feel any different?" I asked him, which he responded by shaking his head.

"Perhaps you should try something more simple" he signed before without warning grabbed one of his daggers and cut through his palm, giving him a deep gash and started bleeding.

"Gottfried you should have.." I started before realizing it was pointless and simply moved my hand to his and focused once more. I watched in amazement as the cut almost instantly sealed itself closed. However doing so made me feel slightly weak.

"That...was amazing." was all I could muster

Gottfried had a slightly impressed look on his face and shrugged his shoulders before he turned to focus on cooking our meal. I couldn't help but sit there and watch him as he sat there, impressed at how the man was coping with the situation. Was it the fact that he was getting paid well? Or is it that he wanted the adventure? What drove his man to do what he does.

_"Maybe the idea of traveling alone with a woman of my status is boosting his ego"_ I thought to myself, suppressing a slight giggle in the process. _"Man I haven't seen Yang in months and she's still rubbed off on me"_


End file.
